A number of instrumentation devices and systems have become widely available to the average consumer, including devices for home security, energy management, automation control, telemetry, and health monitoring, among other applications. Many consumers may find available methods for configuration of instrumentation devices to be cumbersome and difficult to perform. The inconvenience associated with using new instrumentation devices with existing computer and network resources may result in consumer frustration and may pose a barrier to widespread consumer adoption.